Chikara: Ninja of all trades
by nico-amey
Summary: Someone comes knocking at the door of the Akatsuki base... Who is she? How does she know Pein? What happens when she meets the members? Why does she know the Ame Orpans so well? *Yahiko is listed in the characters b/c he knows her past* OOC STORY
1. Knocking at the Door of Destiny

_Chapter 1_

_Pein_

_**I sat at the desk going over paperwork and bills. I would have had Kakuzu do it but Hidan and him were off on a mission. I let out an exhausted sigh. I continued with the papers, when suddenly my pen ran out of ink. "Grr… how dare you run out of ink when god is using you…" I muttered as I stood up, throwing the pen in the garbage. I looked around for another pen for a while but was unsuccessful. I let out another sigh as I continued looking. I eventually found a pen in a glass by the window. I decided to look outside. It wasn't surprising to see that it was raining, of course it was coming down harder tonight than it had in the last month… I sighed as I closed the curtain again. I walked back over to the desk and sat down to do another stack of paperwork. I heard thunder and I just hung my head over the papers. I heard a knock at the door. "Come on in Konan…" I called, not looking up from the sheets. There was no response. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it to find no one. I was about to turn around and go back to my work when I heard pounding at a door. I walked down the halls and concluded it wasn't form any of the rooms. "No one's home anyway…" I mumbled as I walked towards the front door. There was another pounding and I was sure that I had found the source now. I opened the door to see something that caught me entirely off guard. In front of me was a girl. She had long brown hair, that stretched down to her waist. She had a mini-tank, with fishnet from the inner part where her arms reached the rest of her torso to her neck, and cut off where the curves started. She had low-cut pants that went from her hips to right below her knees. She was soaking and looked weak. I was about to close the door when she leaned in the door frame. I gave her a glare, but for some reason she sent me a smile. "Yahiko…" She said weakly before she fell forward into the base. I was shocked, but managed to catch her. I carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch. We'd have to interrogate her later…**_


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

Chikara

**An old melody played through my head as I floated through blackness. I looked around, nothing but black. I looked to myself and found strings. I knew where I was now. I was within my mind, under the control of my other half. I felt the tug of the strings and knew this was only the beginning of the dream.**

"**Hello Miss Alice…With glass eyes…What kind of a dream…Are you able to have?Are you entranced by?Again for me…My heart tears apart…And flows out…Memories…Pierce into…The mended crevice…Hello Miss Alice…With fruitful lips…To whom are you…Throwing love at?Grieving love at?I'm already…Spinning words…The warmth of my tongue…Completely cools…And I cant sing…The song that I adore…The song of love…cannot be sung anymore…"**

**I felt my eyes open and bright light surrounded me. It burned my eyes. I propped myself up and searched for my hip sack. I reached in and pulled out my sunglasses. I let myself adjust to the light and tried to remember what had happened that had led me to wherever I was now… Had I killed off someone for shelter again. I sighed. Probably. I stood up and walked to the door. I walked down a hallway. There were a tonne of doors. "Hmmm… maybe this is some kind of academy house or something…" I mumbled as I maid my way down the hall. I reached what seemed to be the door to the living room. I opened it up to be bombarded with voices. I covered my ears and let out a blood curdling scream. They all froze and looked towards me. I lowered my hands from my ears and staggered over to a couch, where I passed out soon. I was awoken by someone prodding me. "What!" I yelled out as I swung my arm and looked towards whoever had woken me. I saw a girl with blue hair. I froze. "K-K- Blue?" I asked, remembering my childhood friend. She froze up for a moment in response to my comment. She quickly recovered and looked at me blankly. "who are you?" She asked blankly. I sat up straight. "Where am I? answer that first." I said firmly. "You're at the Akatsuki base." Said a familiar male voice. There in the doorway, was Yahiko… With a tonne of piercing apparently… I stood up and ran towards him. I tripped in the doorway and caused Yahiko to fall as well. "Yahiko!" I called out happily. He shushed me and I let out a small pout. He gave me a cold look. "Yahiko… what's happened to you?" I asked saddened. He gave me a blank look. He then sat up and held out something. "What's this Yahiko?" I asked as I took it from his hand. "It's the uniform… And you won't call me Yahiko anymore… It's Leader or Pein." He said blankly. I sighed and gave a nod. I stepped back out into the living room. They were just looking at me. "What?" I questioned. Yahiko, err Pein, entered behind me. "Well I guess introductions are in order…" He said with a sigh. "That's Zetsu… Itachi… Kisame… Hidan… Kakuzu… Deidara… Sasori… Tobi… And, you already know me and Konan…" He said pointing to them all…**


	3. Byakugan and Rinnegan?

Chapter 3

Deidara

**I sat on the chair. Staring at the strange girl who had entered the room. I wanted to ask who she was but it seemed that breaking the silence would cause the apocalypse. I muttered under my breath and suddenly a set of hidden eyes were piercing through me. I froze up for a second then returned to my normal state. She threw her cloak on a nearby chair then looked around. She formed a few hand symbols and I heard her mumble something. Did she just say byakugan? She moved bangs around, and held them in place with a clip, to cover her right eye. She then removed her sun glasses. She did say byakugan. She had her byakugan activated and was slowly looking around. She looked at all of us within the room. What exactly was she doing with her byakugan? It didn't seem to be normal. The veins surrounding the eye were slightly more bulged than any hyuuga I had fought before. I tried to examine the eye closely but she turned. She looked around the room. Stopping to examine each member. She gave a small scowl as her gaze settled upon Kisame. I wondered what she was looking at with her byakugan. She turned to face Zetsu, she smiled slightly for some reason. She then turned to face Kakuzu. She nodded. She turned and her gaze settled upon Hidan. She brought her hand to chin, as if in deep thought, before smiling. She then turned towards my Danna. She smirked at whatever she saw. What was with her. She had no respect for my Danna. She then turned towards me. As soon as he eye settled upon me a look of confusion flooded her face. I smirked. "Don't tell me she's checking me out… un…" I thought. She moved on and turned to Itachi. She smiled and then turned towards Tobi. She smirked, as if she had gained some secret information. She turned towards the doorway where Leader stood. I couldn't see her expression since her back was now to me. She then turned towards Konan. She smiled widely then walked towards her. "Konan-Chan!" She called out as she hugged Konan, as if they were old friends. Konan seemed caught off guard. "Who are you?" Konan questioned. The brunette jumped back and landed lightly on the couch. She sat, cross legged. She looked down, put her sunglasses back on and released her hair from her clip. She then looked up at Konan. "I'm Chikara." She said simply. Konan stood there, unfazed. "Chikara of the sound?" She as. Chikara nodded lightly, her expression was blank. Konan's face softened. "Welcome Chikara. It has been many years since our last encounter…" She said reaching out a hand towards Chikara. Chikara shook her hand lightly then grabbed her cloak from the seat next to her. "So Chikara is our new member you spoke of this morning?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence. Leader nodded before plopping down on the chair nearest to the door. I looked back towards Chikara. What was so special about her? We already have the Byakugan and the Rinnegan… Why do we need a Byakugan so bad. Chikara reached into her hip sack and pulled something out. I then realized they were gloves. She looked up at Kisame, who had come over to greet her. "Welcome to Akatsuki." He said as he held out his hand. She shook his hand then looked around once more, as if trying to remember something. She walked over to Kakuzu, who was thinking… I think… She shook his hand and then she pulled off her gloves, they were probably too warm in here. It had stopped raining this morning, it had been raining for the entire month though. Maybe Leader had found something that put him in an extra good mood. I turned towards Leader, who was sitting across the room. "Leader… why'd you suddenly stop the rain today? Un…" I asked ignoring Chikara make her way around the room shaking people's hands. He looked up surprised. "I didn't stop it… I've been trying to have minor drizzles all month… But something's been interfering…" He said looking around. The room stayed silent for a moment. Konan went over and sat beside him. "What do you mean something's been interfering? How is that possible? You're the only one capable of such power…" She asked, we were all wondering that. Chikara came up to my Danna and shook his hand lightly. She then stepped over towards me. I stood up. "What do you want? Un…" I muttered. She gave a closed eye smile and poked me in the cheek. I raised an eyebrow in question she took a step back and turned to walk towards her next person when suddenly she dropped to the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as she gripped her wrist. I stood there, frozen with shock as I watched her palm slice open and a tongue loll out. She turned towards me, angry tears dripping down her face. " WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed as she punched me in the gut. It knocked me back slightly. "WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME HE HAD FREAKIN' MOUTHS IN HIS HANDS!?!?" she screamed as she stood up. I stood up and gave her a glare. She just glared back, and that's when I saw it. He other eye. It was a Rinnegan…**


	4. A Thief

**Chapter 4**

**Deidara**

I sat on the couch, dumbfounded at what had just happened. Konan walked over towards Chikara. "What are you?" Itachi suddenly said, breaking the silence. Chikara looked down, her face hidden by her long brown hair, for a moment before looking up towards Itachi. She had her sunglasses back on. "I… Don't know… No one knows…" She said in a low voice. She was still gripping her left wrist and you could see a few tears had run down her face. Itachi sat back in his spot on the other couch. "Leader? Will she really be joining Akatsuki?" He asked. Leader nodded. "She's more powerful than you think…" He stated simply before he walked towards the door. He stopped at the door. Something whizzed through the air towards Chikara. She caught it between her index and middle finger. Leader wore an expression that looked almost to be a smirk. Chikara placed the kunai in her hip sack and stood up. She examined her left hand and the tongue lolled out. She glared at it for a moment before she shrugged and walked out of the room. Everyone went about whatever they were doing before. I sat there, fiddling with my clay. Danna suddenly stood up and walked out of the living room. I turned towards Zetsu. "Where's Danna going?" I asked as I placed the clay beck in my bag. "Probably to greet The new girl…" He said before disappearing through the wall. I shrugged and stood up. I walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge for a couple minutes but found nothing that sparked my appetite. I returned to the living room to find Danna hadn't returned. I stopped in the doorway and turned around to walk down the hall. I kept walking and knocked at his door to hear no reply. "Danna?" I called out as I pressed my ear to his door. Nothing. I turned the knob and the door opened with ease. I looked in, he wasn't there. Where could he be? I walked down the hall but didn't find him in the training grounds either. I walked through the house, searching for Danna or Leader. I found Leader first. "Leader? Do you know where Danna is? Un…" I questioned. "Probably welcoming Chikara… It's good to see someone respecting her…" He said before walking off. Wait! What! Did he just say what I think he just said? I shook it off and walked back into the hallway that was adorned with the many doors that led to our rooms. On the right the first door was mine, next to mine was Danna's. Across from mine was an empty room. Wait. We had just got a new member. That was probably her room. I sighed and knocked at the door. There was a call from somewhere within the room. "Who is it?" Called a questioning female voice. "It's me… Un…" I called back through the door. "Have you seen my Danna?" I continued. She opened the door. "You're looking for Sasori?" She questioned. "Yeah… How did you know un…" I questioned. She opened the door some more and I could see among a series of scrolls sat my Danna. "Come on in…" She muttered as she stepped aside to let me in. "Why you letting' me in if you hate me? Un…" I questioned. "I don't hate you…" She said as she closed the door. "I'm just in pain from the mouth hand thing…" She said as she walked towards the pile of scrolls. "What are you guys doing?" I asked as I sat down beside Sasori. "Sasori is helping me unpack…" She said as she opened another scroll. I looked towards her with a questioning look. "well I never had a home… So I had to carry everything in these…" She said as she gestured towards the stack of scrolls. I gave her another questioning look. She performed a hand symbol and a few items emerged from the scroll. She quickly placed them in her closet and then set the scroll on a shelf. "Where'd the shelf come from? Un…" I asked. Sasori looked towards me. "Scroll number 16..." He stated before opening another. "Wait… you kept all your furniture within these scrolls?" I asked pointing to the stack. Chikara smirked. "Ain't my furniture… But you got the second part right…" She said as she opened another. "So you're a petty thief?" I questioned with a smirk. She shook her head as she looked towards the stack and sorted through for something. "You should know well enough that she's more than that… she wouldn't be a member if she were nothing but a thief…" Sasori stated. I nodded before standing up. "well later I guess… Un…" I said as I walked towards the door. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked across the hall and entered my room. I flopped onto the bed and took a nap…


	5. What is She?

**Chapter 5**

**Deidara**

I awoke to a series of instruments blasting. I sat up on my bed and tried to gather my thoughts. I walked out into the hallway. I heard the blaring instruments from across the hall. That's when I remembered about our new recruit. Chikara. What village was she from, we'd never found out. I looked down the hall but no one else was out. I walked to the door next to mine and knocked at the wood. There was no response. "Danna? Are you there? Un…" Still no response. I tried to open the door and it was completely unlocked. He wasn't inside. I walked out into the kitchen. No Danna. I stepped into the living room. No one. I sighed and began to walk back to my room. I heard a voice from the room. I pressed my ear against the door and then I knew what I had heard. Someone was singing in there.

"I can't escape this hell…So many times I've tried…But I'm still caged inside…Somebody get me through this nightmare…I can't control myself…So what if you can see, the darkest side of me!No one will ever change this animal I have become!Help me believe, it's not the real me!Somebody help me tame this animal!This animal, this animal…I can't escape myself…So many times I've lied…But there's still rage inside…Somebody get me through this nightmare…I can't control myself…So what if you can see, the darkest side of me!No one will ever change, this animal I have become!Help me believe it's not the real me!Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!Help me believe, it's not the real me!Somebody help me tame this animal…Somebody help me through this nightmare…I can't control myself…Somebody wake me from this nightmare…I can't escape this hell…This animal, this animal…This animal, this animal…This animal, this animal…This animal…So what if you can see, the darkest side of me…No one will ever change, this animal I have become…Help me believe it's not the real me…Somebody help me tame this animal I have become…Help me believe it's not the real me…Somebody help me tame this animal!This animal I have become…"

I turned the knob silently and opened the door enough for me to peek inside. What I saw within the room came as a shock to me. On the bed sat the brunette, but she was different. I saw a set of blue cat ears, two blue tails and one sandy coloured tail. What was she? Had Leader accidentally let a jinchuuriki join the organization? Or was this all part of a plan to capture the jinchuuriki? She turned towards the door. Crap! I tried to close the door, but suddenly the music stopped. I froze in the doorway. I'm so dead. The door opened in front of me and there in the doorway was Chikara. She didn't look mad though. She was actually scared. A few tears were running down her face. I returned to reality and stood up. "What wrong? Un…" I questioned. She wiped away a tear and her ears stuck to the side of her head. Her tails hanging loosely on the floor. She stepped to the side slightly. I stepped into the room and she closed the door behind me. I looked around the room and saw the source of the music. There were instruments hanging on the walls and all over the room. "You play music?" I questioned. I hadn't actually seen her play any of them. She had been sitting on her bed. She nodded and then somehow they began to play themselves. She sat on her bed, cross-legged and offered the other end of the bed for me to sit on. I nodded and sat on the bed. "What's wrong? Un…" I asked as I leaned against the wall. She looked down. "are you a jinchuuriki?" I questioned after a moment. She shook her head. "No. I've just met a couple of them…" She said as she looked up. She grabbed something off the desk next to her bed. I gave her a questioning look. She grabbed another one and held it out for me. "It's called a cupcake." She stated as she popped the baked good in her mouth. I nodded and took a bite. "Mmm… This is good! Un…" I stated before finishing it off. She nodded with a mouth full of the soft fluffy baked good. I looked around a bit more. "What village are you from anyways? Un…" I questioned. "Otogakure… I guess…" She said as she ate another cup cake. "You guess? Un…" I questioned. She looked around for a moment. "It's a long story…"


	6. Life story and Kekkai Genkais

**Chapter 6**

**Chikara**

"I'll explain… but please… don't tell anyone…" I said looking down. "I won't… Un…" He responded. I brought my head up and smiled. "Alright then…" I said.

"I was born in the village of Otogakure about 20 years ago…" I started. "About? Un…" He questioned. "I never bothered to keep track of my birthday… I'll explain why… Just let me continue." I said. He settled back against the wall and popped another cupcake into his mouth. My mother was a villager, but she hadn't been raised as a ninja. My father however was a well respected jounin when they met… They're first child of course was a picture perfect boy…" I said with slight bitterness. "I was they're second child…" I said plucking another cupcake from the plate. "I was born with an unheard of ability… the ability to copy and permanently gain any unique ninja ability…" I explained. A crunching sound appeared. I looked down to my right hand. Where my cupcake had been there was nothing but a couple crumbs. I felt my eyes widen in a irritated expression. Deidara began to laugh. I gave him an expression that I'm sure said something along the lines of 'what the heck?' He continued to laugh. He took my hand and spread it open. I looked down and a tongue lolled out of the newly formed mouth. I sighed. "Well… please continue? Un…" He said as he released my fingers. "My mother, having no ninja abilities died after giving birth…" He nodded. "Everyone just thought it was a normal death during birth…

Nothing different… But it was something more that no one detected…" I said as I looked towards the instruments from the corner of my eye and they stopped playing. "Nothing more happened with my powers until I was about 6..." He gave me a questioning look. "My brother was in the ninja academy… But when he had free time he'd take me to the park… One day I got separated from him… I was terrified… Lost in the forest by the park… I tried to find him but just got more lost… I eventually just gave up… I sat down and cried…" I said as I brushed my hair to the side. "Eventually a women came and found me… She said my brother was looking for me and she was going to help… She picked me up to take me back… That's when I felt it… The surge of power that ran through me… As my body copied a part of her unique ninja abilities…" I explained… He nodded simply. "When I saw my brother I was so happy… I ran to him and we hugged like we hadn't seen each other in years… Since he hadn't even left the academy yet he wasn't very skilled… I accidentally absorbed his ninja abilities… But… Since he was so under skilled…" I couldn't help but hang my head. "It killed him…" I mumbled. "You didn't do it on purpose… Un…" He said through a mouth full of cupcakes. I nodded. "Either way… People found out that he'd died from me… They weren't sure how but they knew he'd died in my arms… So they blamed me… My father hated me… Said I'd taken the lives of everyone who was important to him…" I said sourly. "I couldn't even go outside… They threw rocks at me… I didn't stop bleeding… I always had an open cut… I got sick of it. I ran from the village…" I explained. "Where'd you go?" He questioned. "I didn't have anywhere to go… I just ran… I eventually ended up in a village…" I said… Then a smile hit me. "It was actually this village I ended up… I met some other orphans here… I gained a few new abilities… But I couldn't stay, I had to find somewhere I could belong… I ended up in Konoha after that… spending a couple years there… I lived near the Uchiha estate… It just happened that my best friend in Konoha was an Uchiha, so I spent a lot of time at the estate…" This seemed to spark his interest. "An Uchiha?" He questioned. I raised an eyebrow with a sense of smugness. "You hate the Sharingan don't you?" I questioned. He grumbled a response. I chuckled slightly. "Itachi used it in a way that was an offence to my art… Un…" He muttered. What's your art?" I questioned. He smirked slightly. "You think I have these for nothing he said holding up his hand with his palm facing me. "I work with explosions… I think they are a true art because, just like life they are fleeting and easily forgotten…" He said. I nodded and walked over to my closet. "I always had a different opinion than him…" I said as I looked through the closet. "Who? Un…" He questioned. I spun around quickly attaching a chakra string to his chin. "Let me finish my story then…" I said with a smirk, detaching the chakra string from his chin. "After the Uchiha massacre there was no reason for me to hang around any longer… I was also accused of committing the crime too… That's how I gained byakugan…" I said tapping beside my left eye. "I became a master of forgery and disguise… I changed my name with each village… I ended up in Sunagakure afterwards… I met another friend there, he taught me in the art of puppetry… I even ended up becoming a Tokubetsu Jounin of Sunagakure… Till I left that village as well… I continued moving from village to village for quite sometime… and now I'm here…" I said. "So you've been living nomad style for years? Un…" He questioned. I nodded as I leaned back. "So you have two kekkai genkai then? Un…" He questioned. I shook my slightly, brushing back my hair to reveal my eyes. "I have three…" I said as the center of my byakugan filled in with a sharingan…


	7. Avoiding the issue

**Chapter 7**

**Deidara**

I sat there in utter shock as I watched her brush her hair away from her left eye. It looked like an ordinary byakugan, for about five seconds, then it slowly morphed into a sharingan. "H-H-How is that even possible? Un…" I stuttered out. She shrugged non-chalently. "I told you… I'm some weird mistake of nature…" She said obviously not caring. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Uhhh… I think I should get to sleep… It's pretty late… Un…" I said as I stood up. "I know you don't like sharingans… that's no reason to hate me… Itachi may not us his sharingan in an artful way… but that does not mean all sharingan users don't…" She said, her hair falling back over her eyes. "I know… Un…" I responded. "I just found it unsettling… Un…" I explained. She nodded, getting off her bed. Her brunette hair fell to about her ankles. She walked to the door, opening it to let me leave. "See you tomorrow at breakfast I guess… Un…" I responded. She nodded with a slight smile. I walked across the hall to my room. I entered and laid down on my bed, barely bothering to undo my ponytail.

I awoke the next morning tired and in need of something to eat. I pulled on a shirt and walked out into the kitchen, konan and Kisame were busy cooking while the rest of the Akatsuki were filing into the dining room and seating themselves. I sat down beside Sasori and Tobi inevitably sat beside me. Everyone had settled in, and Kisame and Konan had just started serving the eggs, toast, hash browns and bacon, when Chikara entered sitting next to where Konan sits. "Morning Chikara… I trust you slept well?" Konan asked as she placed three eggs and three slices of toast on her plate. "Okay I guess…" She said as she pushed back her hair, her eyes hidden by sunglasses. Kisame walked over towards her and she asked for hash browns. After everyone had been served, our large group settled down quietly and ate. After a while Leader cleared his throat. "Alright… since we don't have an actually have another member to be Chikara's partner… I guess we'll have to rotate till we gain another member or she proves herself self-sufficient…" He stated. "What about Tobi? Un…" I asked in hopes of getting rid of him for good. "Well he isn't an official member so I don't think that would work…" He responded. "It's not fair! Tobi is a good boy and he never gets to join but Chikara comes along and instantly is a member? It's not fair! Tobi is a good boy…" Tobi said in a huff as he crossed his arms. Leader sighed before continuing. "I guess we'll put her with Kakuzu and Hidan first… Since they're both immortal, we won't have to worry about them if she needs some help…" He said. Chikara growled slightly from across the table. I could have sworn I heard Leader gulp slightly. "Why are we left with the b***h?" Hidan whined. I watched as Chikara looked towards Hidan with a sour expression upon her lips. She lowered her sunglasses slightly, but not enough for anyone to see her eyes. She glared at him for a moment, then her eyes travelled down him a little. She stopped after a second. "You're a Jashinist?" She questioned him. "What's it too you?" Hidan grunted as he ate a slice of bacon. Chikara shrugged, setting her sunglasses in place. "She will be your partner for a month or so you guys…" Pein said to Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan grumbled for a moment before her returned to his eating. Small chatter broke out among the Akatsukis as everyone ate their dinner. Somewhere in the chaos of eating Chikara had slipped off. Kisame finish first. "Imma take a shower…" He said as he left the room. People nodded and mumbled as they ate. About fifteen minutes or so later I finished. I took my plate to the kitchen where I put it in the washing machine before walking down the hall, past our rooms and around the corner towards the washroom. Kisame walked past me in a bit of a grump. He was usually ecstatic after a bath. I shrugged it off and walked towards the bathroom. I heard the shower running. I knocked at the door. I waited about two minutes before the door opened. A pair of miss-matched eyes stared back at me. She ran her hand through her long hair, causing water to fling at my feet. She walked off, wrapped in a towel and carrying her clothes in her hand. I stood there flustered for a total of ten seconds before I regained my sense and entered the bathroom…


	8. First Mission: Tamashi Bokkuso

**Chapter 8**

**Hidan**

Leader handed Kakuzu the folder. "Chikara! Come on! We've got a mission to do…" I called out. "Alright then… let's get going…" Said a voice behind me. I jumped slightly. "B***h!" I muttered. I turned around muttering under my breath. Chikara stood there, a smirk on her face. She had her cloak draped over her shoulder, knee length leggings, a tube top and ninja sandals. "You're lucky Leader's picking' favourites with you…" I grumbled as I walked towards Kakuzu. "What's the mission?" She asked Kakuzu. He handed her the ID sheet. She nodded and handed the sheet over to me. I looked at the info first.

Name: Suna Arashi

Age: 13

Village: Sunagakure

Bounty: 2,000,000 ryo

Information: -Daughter of High Lord Kurai Arashi.

-Tamashī bokkusu.

The picture showed a girl with hazel eyes and short scarlet hair with yellow tips. I raised an eyebrow. "We're supposed to take down a child? And it's not even a jinchuuriki…" I said. Chikara sighed and plucked the sheet from me. "She's the Tamashī bokkusu of Sunagakure…" She stated. "And what the hell is that?" I questioned. Chikara sighed. "You'll see…" She said as they began to walk. I caught up quickly. "What range type are you?" Kakuzu asked Chikara. "Well I can tell Hidan is a mid-range fighter because he's a Jashinist… And I'm pretty sure you're a shirt to mid-range fighter…." Chikara said. Kakuzu nodded. "Well I'm mainly a mid-range fighter, but I'm working on my long-range… I just think it would be too risky to attempt long range fighting on a mission…" She said. Kakuzu nodded again. "What weapon do you use?" I questioned her. "All sorts…" Chikara answered as she pulled on her cloak. I raised an eyebrow as we walked through the forested area.

Days had passed, and we finally reached Sunagakure. "Chikara? You wanna take care of infiltration?" Kakuzu asked. I raised an eyebrow to Kakuzu. "You got your newbie advantages… Now it's her turn…" He stated. I shrugged. She'd be dead by the end of this mission. Chikara ran towards the large mountain wall. I raised an eyebrow. What was she trying to do? She jumped up and flipped right through the wall. I ran forward a few steps. "What the hell did she just do?" I yelled. Kakuzu slapped a hand over my mouth. "It's called infiltrating…" He sated angrily. I nodded and stepped back. About a minute later Chikara came back. "All clear…" She stated as she morphed back through the wall, opening the gate. We entered and Chikara was leaned against a brown wall with a smirk. "There's a lot you don't know about me…" She said trailing a finger under my chin before turning around and walking ahead. I grumbled slightly. Kakuzu shook his head and mumbled something I didn't quite catch. Chikara stopped at the edge of the village. She pulled of her cloak, handing it to me. "What the f**k? I'm not your F*****g butler!" I yelled. She slapped her hand over my mouth, I was really sick of this happening to me today. "Shhh! I'll lure the target out of the village where we can corner her…" She stated. I nodded and followed Kakuzu out of the gate and into the nearby forest. We waited about fifteen minutes before I heard footsteps in the distance. They were running towards us. The brunette broke through the trees, a smirk on her face as she was being followed by a scarlet haired child. I smirked as I took a battle position. Chikara ducked down and the scarlet haired girl shot over her right towards me. I swung my scythe but the girl easily dodged it. I grunted. Two other children followed close behind. One, a black haired girl who stood back a bit more and a white haired boy, with eyes of a pinkish shade. The boy charged right forwards, only to be thrown backwards by a simple kick from Chikara. Chikara jumped forwards, kicking the scarlet haired girl over the head. The girl shot right back up sending a flame towards Chikara. She dodged the flame and flipped backwards catching the child in some sort of genjustu while in the air. They were frozen there for a good five minutes then I saw Chikara move. Slowly she was reaching to her hip pouch. The child still seemed to be frozen though. Chikara pulled out a scroll, slowly rolling it open. I couldn't tell what was written on it but I had no time. More ninjas were approaching. The other girl had gone back for reinforcements. I grunted as I grabbed my scythe. Kakuzu pushed me back. I looked towards him. "Chikara's got this one…" He said. I raised an eyebrow. He pointed towards Chikara. I followed his finger and saw what the scroll had held. In her hand was a scythe. It had two blades at both ends but the blades were pointing in the opposite directions of each other. "W-W-What?" I stuttered out. The jounins approached. There was a sudden change in the feeling of the air. Suddenly it felt electric. Chikara faced away from me and Kakuzu, towards the jounins.

Let the bodies hit the floor…Let the bodies hit the floor…Let the bodies hit the floor…Let the bodies hit the…

Floooooor!

Chikara threw her scythe towards the jounin. It spun at a severe speed, crashing into a far off tree. She pulled at the rope of her scythe.

Beaten why for…

Why for…Can't take much more…Here we go!Here we go!Here we go!

She lifted her feet from the ground and shot forward, being pulled by the rope.

One - Nothing wrong with me…Two - Nothing wrong with me…Three - Nothing wrong with me…Four - Nothing wrong with me…

She hit each of the four jounin on her way to the tree her scythe was wedged in. She easily ripped the scythe from the trunk of the tree and ran towards the jounin. She swing her scythe once, hitting all four with ease. She brought her scythe to her lip and licked up the blood easily. She formed the blood symbol on the ground and quickly killed them off. I looked around. "The brats are gone!" I yelled out. The kids were no where in sight. Chikara muttered something as she plucked the blades from her wrists. I searched but they were no where in sight. Kakuzu shrugged. "She was only worth 2 million…" He said not really caring. "What?" I practically yelled. "First this b***h over here is Ms. I can do everything and anything… Then you don't care about a bounty?" I said as the world started to make absolutely no sense. "What the f**k is going on with the world?" I yelled before I began to charge off towards base. Kakuzu and Chikara were close behind. "Chikara walked up to me. "What the problem?" She asked not really caring. "The world is making no f*****g sense" I said. She shrugged. "The world never made sense to me at all…" She stated. I nodded. "So you're a Jashinist?" I asked after a moment. "Mm Hmm…" She responded. "Where's your rosary then?" I asked. She pulled up the left sleeve of her cloak. I looked down. She had her wrist up and tattooed on her wrist was the symbol of Jashin…


	9. Childish Jashinists

**Chapter 9**

**Kakuzu**

I walked ahead by about a foot, with Chikara and Hidan following close behind. "It's your fault Hidan…" Chikara stated after a moment. Hidan recoiled with a long slur of curses. I sighed. These two would be like this the entire way back. I sighed and continued walking. "It's not my fault…" Hidan stated. "Riiight…" Chikara retorted. Hidan made a sound that sounded something like a huff. "What were you guys doing huh?" He asked. I felt the air around us change into something electric and heavy. "I…" She said accenting the I. "I was busy with the reinforcements…" She stated. "And Kakuzu was trying to get rid of the jounin from the brat's squad…" She continued. Hidan snorted. I heard the smack of skin on skin. I looked over my shoulder and Chikara had thrown him to the ground with a single punch. I smirked and walked off, leaving them to fight their little battle. I stopped after a second, what would happen if two Jashinists faced off? Would one die or would they both survive. I spin around on my heel and walked back to see what would happen.

"you're such a f*** face!" Chikara yelled at him. Hidan smirked. They drew their scythes, Hidan taking the first shot. Chikara jumped as the scythe approached and landed on it, running towards him. He started to swing the scythe, but Chikara had already sent her scythe spinning towards him. There was the sound of flesh and bone breaking as blood splattered. I looked at what was happening. The two were less than 2 feet apart, Chikara had her scythe half way through his neck, and his scythe was stabbed through her shoulder. Blood dripped around them as the two glared at each other, huffing slightly. "Break it up you two…" I said. Hidan ripped the blade of his scythe from her shoulder. "Stay out of this!" Chikara snarled towards me. That's when I lost it. My arm shot forwards, gripping around her neck. She ripped her scythe from Hidan's neck and glared at me. She smirked. She flipped, I lost my grip and she landed lightly on her feet. She lent her neck to one side then the other. She looked up towards the sky for a moment. "It's getting late… we need to set up camp…" She stated. I followed her gaze and saw they sky had darkened quite a bit. I nodded slightly. We set up camp slightly then settled down. I saw Chikara pull something out of her hip pouch…


	10. Speaking with Jashin

**Chapter 10**

**Chikara**

I pulled out a suture and thread, slowly I attached the thread to the suture. _I'm running low on thread… Gonna need to restock soon… _I began to sew up the exposed muscle of my left shoulder. I sat there, stitching my self together, as Kakuzu and Hidan set up camp.

I hummed a song to myself as I stitched.

I heard footsteps. I stopped humming and turned my head slightly to see it was only Hidan. He stood there beside where I was sitting. I finished sewing up my shoulder and tugged the string gently, tying the knot. "You gonna be okay?" He asked suddenly asked. I turned my head, my hair whipping around from the motion. "Since when do you care?" I asked with a smirk. I cut the string with a kunai, and started to rap it in bandaging. I then started on my neck. "Am I in the right spot?" I asked Hidan since I couldn't exactly see my own neck very well. "Yeah…" Hidan said not really caring. I stitched up the spots on my neck and rapped a thin bandage around it. "You want me t sew you up while im at it?" I asked turning towards him. "Nah… I get the f*** head Kakuzu t do it…," He responded lazily. "No way! If she's willing to sew your ass together then she's doing it!" Kakuzu yelled from a few feet away. I raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess he's one of those people we shouldn't piss off?" I asked as I started to sew his neck back together. "Yeah…" He responded. "Oh! I'm gonna need you to stop talking so I can do a proper sew job…" I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Otherwise your head could fall off again…" I explained. Since he couldn't talk he raised his eyebrow again. "It happened to me once… Took me a while to find it again…." I explained. He nodded slightly. I sat there sewing his neck for a good fifteen minutes or so. I tugged on the string. He winced just slightly. I tied the knot and cut the string. "Alright all good… But I wouldn't talk for a few hours, just in case…" I said as I washed the suture carefully. I placed the suture and thread away, and walked over to where Kakuzu had started a fire. "Explain to me why we couldn't just keep travelling for the night?" Hidan asked, rubbing his neck. Kakuzu looked towards me. "I know the terrain better than you guys do…" I stated. Hidan raised an eyebrow. "What the f*** do you mean by that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "I used to live in Sunagakure." I stated. "I thought you were from the sound?" Hidan prodded. "I was born there… But I was exiled when I was about 6..." I stated. He nodded as he laid back. "How old are you anyways?" Hidan questioned. "I don't know… under twenty, I know that…" I said with a shrug. "Well… I know how you can find out…" Hidan stated. I raised an eyebrow. "Come on… It's time for a ritual…" He said as He grabbed my wrist and led me away from the camp. We were a good 20 miles away when he stopped. "Alright…" You know how to contact Jashin…" He said as he took a few steps back. I nodded, biting my lip and drawing the symbol on the forest floor. I stepped in side. "Jashin-sama?" I said calmly. I suddenly felt light, like a feather as my surroundings faded into white. "Yes Chikara?" A echoey voice responded. "Jashin-sama… How old am I anyways?" I asked, although I felt kinda stupid asking this. "Chikara, as an immortal what does it matter?" He asked back. "Jashin-sama, I understand your logic, but it is important for me, just once…" I responded. "Well you're almost 17..." He stated. "Thank you Jashin…" I stated as the colours of my surroundings returned. Hidan was leaned up against a tree. "What did Jashin say?" He asked after a moment. "I'm turning 17..." I responded as we started walking back to our camp. He nodded. "You like that blonde asshole right?" He asked after a moment. "WHAT!" I said waving my hands in front of me. He smirked. He glared and punched him, causing his head to go flying a good ten feet. "I told you your stitches could come loose…" I said with a smirk. "Shut up b**** and pick me up! I sighed, Grabbing his head by the head, and dragging his body by a leg. "Lying f***… I know you like him anyways…" I growled slightly, before chucking his head towards camp. "F*** you!" He yelled as he went flying through the air. I smirked and continued dragging his body. Kakuzu looked up as Hidan's head rolled over towards him. You couldn't tell very well but Kakuzu was smiling slightly. I smiled back. "He's just to violent with his own body to keep my stitching in…" I stated. Kakuzu stood up, grabbing Hidan's head and walked over by me. I handed him the body and Kakuzu stitched him back together. "He's pretty much your age…" Hidan said as he leaned his head to one side then the other. I huffed. I pulled out a scroll and as a puff of smoke cleared a tent was ready. I rolled the scroll back up and crawled inside. "He's turning 16 I think…" Hidan said standing somewhere outside my tent. I tossed a kunai out the tent and heard a small grunt. I smirked as I took of my scandals and crawled under my blanket…


	11. Childhood Lover

**Chapter 11**

**Chikara**

I entered the dining room for breakfast. "Morning Chikara…" Konan said as she walked around the table giving out pancakes. "Morning Konan…" I responded with a light wave. I sat at my spot at the table. At the other end of the table across from me sat Pein. "How have you liked your first month Chika?" Pein asked me from across the table. My head shot up at his comment. I smirked, chuckling slightly. "Haven't heard that in a while…" I responded. Most of the Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at the mental conversation between Leader and I. "Shall I regale them on the story?" I asked him from across the table. He shrugged in response. "Just skip over some parts her said. I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "Well as about half of you know… I was born in Otogakure, but was exiled as a young child. Before moving to a village where I began learning ninja technique, I came to Amegakure…" I stated. Eyes instantly darted towards Leader. "I met leader and Konan when we were children…" I continued. "Is that how you got your Rinnegan?" Tobi asked from the seat on my left. I nodded. "Does that mean you're able to use Konan's ability as well?" Zetsu's white half asked. I smirked, feeling my body become light and fluttering towards Zetsu. My bits of paper wrapped around him slightly. "What do you think?" I asked into his ear before returning to my seat. The other members nodded slightly. I stabbed at a piece of hash brown. "But I had to leave… But I did learn a bit of self defence from Jiraiya first" I stated before plopping the hash brown into my mouth. "Wait. You know Leader from when you were kids?" Kisame asked. I sighed. "Obviously you weren't listening very well…" I responded. "Yeah… What's your point fish man?" I continued. "So your nickname is Chika?" He questioned. I nodded. "Cool." He stated before returning to his plate of food. I shrugged, plopping another has brown into my mouth. "Any other questions?" I asked the group. Everyone shook their heads. I nodded and continued eating. I finished at the same time as Konan so we both took our dishes into the kitchen, placing our plates in the dish washer. "Hey Konan?" I said as I shut the dish washer. "Yes Chikara?" She responded. "What happened to Nagato?" I asked innocently. She hung her head as a hollow form came upon her eyes. I froze up. "You… You mean?" I stuttered out. "No…" She said as she started walking towards the door. "Come on… We can visit if you want… But he's not exactly a sight to see anymore…" She said sadly. "How did Yahiko get the Rinnegan?" I asked as we stepped outside of the building. "Long story… It's better if you ask Pein yourself…" She said. "But… Pein is back in the dining room…" I stated. "Not exactly…" She said before becoming a swarm of paper. I did the same and followed her. We came to a large tower, Konan reformed and I followed suit. She entered the tower, the rain was especially heavy here and none of it was my doing… We walked through the depressingly grey tower, heading towards the top. We entered a large room, just as depressing as the rest of the building, if not more. In the middle of the room was a figure, strapped to metal holders. Konan leaned against the wall as I stepped forward. The figure was slumped over, his long red hair blocking his face. "Nagato…" I said shakily. The head raised slightly. I felt my eyes go wide with shock. "Nagato!" I yelled as I ran across the room. I ran up to him, cupping his cheeks in my hands. "Nagato… What happened to you?" I asked, feeling the tears gripping at my eyes. His eyes slowly half opened. "Chikara?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes… It me Naga-Chan…" I said soothingly. "Nagato…" I said, the tears starting to flow. "Oh my Lord… Nagato…" I cried. "Chikara…" He said calmly. I gasped slightly. "This is my choice…" He stated. "What!" I yelled. "I do this to help others understand pain…" I took a step back. "Nagato… Why?" I asked him again, I was too flustered to comprehend anything he was saying to me. "Chikara… Yahiko died…" He said. "B… Bu… Bu… But I just saw him at breakfast…" I stammered out. "That's his resurrected form… I brought him back…" He said. I looked at him again, There were black rods, like Yahiko's piercings, were in the metal supports. I gulped slightly, before nodding. "I get it…" I said gently as I stepped back up to him. "I'm sorry I had to leave… I would have stayed beside you and the others…" I said, trailing my hand along his cheek bone. "Chikara… It's okay… You followed your path, and we followed ours…" He said gently. I felt tears gently caress my cheeks. "Chikara… Even when we were kids, and I cried because I was a threat to all… You seemed more vulnerable than me, even with my kekkai genkai… You were the one person I could never take seeing cry…" He said. "Naga-Chan… I remember our childhood, If it weren't for you… I probably wouldn't be alive today… You thought you were a threat to all… but I saw you as a saviour… You saved me…" I said pressing my forehead gently against his. "Chikara…" He said weakly. "Naga-Chan…" I said back before gently kissing him. We separated, and I hugged him close. "I'll visit again Naga-Chan…" I said before I walked towards the door. Konan walked beside me as I left the room. "Konan…" I said as we walked down the stairs. "Yes Chikara?" She said back. "Remember the deal we had when we were little…" I said with a slight smirk. "You mean our claim upon the boys?" She responded. "I nodded, before I broke into a cloud of paper and floated off.


	12. New Partners

**Chapter 12**

**Itachi**

I walked down the hall, turning the corner and stopping at the third door on my left. I knocked at the door. "Come in…" Leader's voice called from somewhere within. I opened the door, closing it behind me. "Hello Leader-Sama…" I said as I walked up to his desk. "Hello Itachi…." He said as he handed me a folder. I took the folder, opening it and skimming through. "I see…" I said as I began to leave. "Itachi… Chikara is with you and Kisame this month…" He stated. I nodded before shutting the door behind me. I walked down the hall, Knocking at Kisame's door. Kisame opened the door almost as soon as I started knocking, so I ended up hitting him on the nose a few times. "Ouch…" Kisame mumbled, rubbing his nose. I rolled my eyes at my shark man partner. "We're heading to Konoha…" I stated. He nodded, grabbing his cloak and Samehada. We walked won the hallway. "Wait." I stated as we reached the end of the hall. I knocked at the door on my right. A moment later the brunette opened the door. "Oh… Itachi-kun…" She said. Kisame raised an eyebrow, but I ignored him. "You're with us." I stated simply. She nodded, grabbing her cloak, and hip pouch. She slipped on her cloak, pulling her hair out. Her hair whipped Kisame in the face as it fell to just a couple feet above the ground. Kisame sputtered for a second before calming down. As we started to leave the building a loud wail came from somewhere behind us. "Chikara-Chan!" Tobi cried as he ran up to us. "Can I come?" He asked excitedly. Chikara raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you even an actual member Ma… Uh…Tobi…" She said, sputtering with the name for a second. I raised an eyebrow, but only for a split second. "Nah… He's the wannabe…" Kisame stated. Chikara turned towards him. "Akatsuki should really work on their security then, because if he's not a member should he be in the building?" She asked coyly. I sighed. "Tobi. You're not coming… Let's go…" I said slightly frustrated. Kisame nodded like an obedient pet, and Chikara shrugged. We walked for a while before I heard hurried footsteps. I looked over my shoulder to see Kisame shuffling towards me, leaving Chikara a few feet behind. "Itachi… Earlier she said Itachi-Kun… You never let anyone call you that…" He speculated. I shrugged slightly, not wanting to explain right now. "Itachi. I'm hurt." Chikara called with a smirk. I sighed. "Go ahead Chikara…" I said as I walked ahead. "Well…" Chikara began to tell Kisame the story…


	13. Konoha's Chikara

**Chapter 13**

Tsunade, and Orochimaru sat at a table, drinking their tea. "I wonder how Jiraiya is doing with those kids…" Tsunade thought out loud. Orochimaru shrugged. "I still say we should have just killed them." He stated before taking a large swig from his glass. Tsunade stood up, pounding her hand into the table. Tsunade took a deep breath and walked out of the restaurant. The Jounin stood there, basking in the sunlight. A young girl runs up to Tsunade. "Tsunade-Sama! The Hokage wants you…" The young girl said. Tsunade smiled at the young girl. "Thank you…" She said, messing up the girl's short black hair. Tsunade arrived quickly at the Hokage's tower and entered. "You wanted to see me?" Tsunade asked as she entered the office. "Yes… Scouts have picked up a figure near the border of the village, could you go investigate it?" He asked. Tsunade nodded and left.

Tsunade ran through the forest around Konoha, searching for signs of an enemy ninja. Nothing. Tsunade was starting to think this mission was a bust when she heard a twig break. Tsunade swung around, readying for an attack. There leaned against the tree was a girl. Her brunette hair covered her eyes and fell down to her thighs. Tsunade placed her kunai back in her pouch and slowly walked over to the girl. "Excuse me?" Tsunade asked gently. The girl raised her head slightly in response. "Do you need help?' Tsunade asked. The girl fell towards the ground. Tsunade caught the girl. Tsunade noticed the multiple injuries on the girl. Tsunade healed the girl slightly. The girl awoke. "I… I… I need… A… A home…" She said weakly. Tsunade nodded, carrying the girl to the village. She brought the girl to the medical center.

Tsunade is at a restaurant with Orochimaru a couple weeks later. "So what happened to the little girl?" Orochimaru inquired. "I took her to the medic center… I haven't gotten a report, but it doesn't matter much to me…" Tsunade stated as she took a sip of sake. A girl, about 7 or 8 years old tugs at Tsunade's shirt slightly. Tsunade looks down to see the brunette girl from the forest. "Excuse me? Ms. Tsunade?" The girl asked shyly. Tsunade smiled. "Hello there… How are you feeling?" She asked as she patted the seat beside her. The girl crawled onto the seat and smiled widely at Tsunade. "I'm much better… And the nice man said I could live here…" She explained. Tsunade's face was filled with a sense of humbleness. "I'm gonna become a kunoichi. Just like you!" The brunette said pointing at Tsunade and Orochimaru. Tsunade smirked slightly. "Tsunade? Who is she?" The brunette asked innocently as she pointed to Orochimaru. Tsunade tried as hard as she could to hold back her laughter, but bits snuck out. Tsunade wiped away a tear of laughter. "That's my team mate Orochimaru…" Tsunade explained. "O…Ro…Chi…Maru? That's not a girly name… And you're so pretty… I don't see why they wouldn't give you a prettier name…" The brunette said. Tsunade broke out laughing some more. "I'm a man…" Orochimaru hissed from across the table. "You are?" The brunette asked. Tsunade gained control of her laughter, and looked to the brunette. "What's your name then?" She asked. "I'm Chikara." The girl responded happily. "Chikara… That's a nice name…" Tsunade said. "Thank you." Chikara said with a smile. "Tell me… Why don't you pin back your hair… I'm sure you're very pretty too behind all that hair…" Tsunade said as she reached towards Chkara's long brunette hair that hid her eyes. Chikara coward back slightly. "I'm not pretty…" Chikara said in a feeble voice. "I'm sure you're pretty…" Tsunade insisted. "Well… It's my eyes…" Chikara tried to explain. "I'm sure they're a nice colour…" Tsunade coaxed. "It's not that…. It's… They don't match…" She said as she pulled aside her bangs, revealing one hazel eye and one Rinnegan. Orochimaru's eyes widened at the sight of her mismatched eyes. Tsunade placed her hands on Chikara's shoulders. "Chikara… You have a rare gift… don't hide it…" Tsunade said comfortingly. "You don't understand…" Chikara said as she got of the chair and walked out of the restaurant. Orochimaru shrugged and took another sip from his tea. "Ew… It's cold!" He complained.

The children arrived at the academy, energetic and full of excitement. "Students… sit down…" The teacher insisted. The students made their ways to their seats. "Alright class… we have a new student… Her name is Chikara Uta…" The teacher stated as the brunette entered the classroom. Eyes darted towards her. There was muttering and whispering about the students. "Alright… Chikara… Tell them a bit about yourself…" He insisted, pushing her forwards slightly. "I'm Chikara Uta… I'm 7 years old…I've been moving from village to village since I was 6... I want to find a village where I can have a family all my own… where I can be accepted and have friends who won't shun me for my abilities…" Chikara said, her hands held together. She wore a simple pair of leggings, ninja sandals and a loose purple T-shirt. "Alright then Chikara… Go sit up there…" The teacher stated, pointing to the empty row. Chikara walked up the small stairs and sat in the seat by the window. Days went by quickly, Chikara easily excelled in her class from the abilities she'd gained from other ninjas. When they started to teach the kids team tactics Chikara was not the top pick. She was usually paired with someone by the teacher.

"Alright… We're doing team tactics today…" The teacher stated. Chikara hung her head, her long brunette hair in it's hundreds of braids fell onto the table. The teacher went around the room asking each student who they wanted to work with. "Itachi?" The teacher asked. The Uchiha did not respond. "Itachi? Who so you want to work with?" The teacher asked. The Uchiha looked up from his notebook. "I'll work with Chikara if no one's chose her yet…" He stated…


	14. Infiltration

**Chapter 14**

**Kisame**

I walked beside the brunette as she told me of her arrival in Konoha as a child. "Wait… You knew Itachi?" I questioned. "Yep… We were best friends after we started working together on team tactics… we were the top two students…" She said as she fiddled with her hair. "You only had a Rinnegan though?" I questioned. I asked. She nodded… "Like I said back when I first arrived, I have a rare ability to absorb and permanently gain anyone's unique abilities…" She stated. I nodded. "Like this…" She said, placing the edges of her fingers upon Samehada. Her fingers spiked out into scales for a second before returning to their original form. I raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "I can use Samehada's ability now…" She stated. "Ohhh…" I said simply. Itachi cleared his throat. I scurried to catch up to him. "Chikara… you can continue if you wish…" Itachi stated. Chikara shrugged. "Kisame… shall I continue from where you INTERUPTED ME" she said, spitting the last 2 words through clenched teeth. I shivered slightly. I nodded and she placed a finger upon her chin. "Where was I?" She thought out loud. "Oh right… We soon became good friends and I visited the Uchiha estate regularly. I knew her little brother too… But he didn't like me…" She said simply. I nodded listening closely. "Why?" I asked. She shrugged.

We spent the next couple days travelling towards Konoha. We reached the border of Konoha and we looked over the village. Itachi spoke wise words before we began our infiltration. "Chikara… Kakuzu said you were skilled at infiltration… I'll leave it up to you…" Itachi said. Chikara nodded. Chikara dispersed into a sort of smoke. The smoke returned and took the form of Chikara moments later. "Your best bet is to go through the wall ten miles that way… someone should be passing by there in ten minutes… after that you have twenty minutes to get the target and get out." She stated confidently. "Is that enough time Itachi?" I asked Itachi. "Who knows…" Itachi said as he began to walk towards our entrance. "Chikara?" I said as Chikara sat down, her legs dangling over the wall. "I'll stick behind…" She stated. I raised an eyebrow but followed Itachi within. Chikara smiled and waved as we walked off. What was her angle? And how come she knew Leader-Sama and Konan-Sama so well? Chikara seemed suspicious to me. Leader had said that our group numbers were limited. Why was he now excepting a new member? I shrugged and followed Itachi within the walls of Konoha.

Itachi and I walked side by side as we approached the path. "Hold it there." A feminine voice stated. Itachi turned slightly to see the brunette Jounin. Apparently our infiltration hadn't been as stealthy as we thought…


	15. Return on the Verge of Change

Chapter 16

**Konan**

I awoke mid day. I pulled on my cloak and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Sitting in the kitchen was Kisame and Itachi. I guessed they had returned earlier today. They spoke amongst themselves. I walked out into the living room to find most of the others watching TV. It was some old movie or something, I didn't bother to try and figure out what it was exactly. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Itachi? Kisame? Where's Chikara?" I asked simply. "Probably in the shower or something, she was complaining about being wet and covered in blood…" Kisame stated simply. I raised an eyebrow at Kisame's casual response.

"Apparently we were being tracked, She finished him off…" Itachi said before popping his dango in his mouth. I nodded and left the kitchen. I knocked at the large wooden door to Pein's office. "Pein?" I called through the door. "Come in Konan…" He stated simply.

I entered his office, closing the door behind me. "Hey Pein…" I said simply, walking across the room. "Hey Konan…" He responded, not looking up from his paperwork. "What's that one?" I said gesturing to the form in his hand. "The next mission…" He stated still not looking up. I nodded and sat on one on the chairs across from his desk.

There was a knock at the door. Our heads turned with ninja speed in unison to face the door. "Who is it?" Pein called. "Pein-sama? Un…" The familiar light male voice asked from the other side of the door.

I stood up. "I'll let you two talk in peace…" I said before reaching the door. I opened the door and walking past the blonde with a smile.

I headed back to my room, entering my peaceful sanctuary. I sat on my bed, folding paper in the light of the bright sun, shining through my window.

* * *

**AN: Sorry i haven't updated in while... been busy with school, cosplaying and theatre club. But since I didnt make the cast this year I'm sure I'll be updating more often...**

**From The Akatsuki's Great Puppet Lady with love **


End file.
